


Summer Camp

by Clemenson05



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clemenson05/pseuds/Clemenson05
Summary: What if The Lodge at Fallen Leaves wasn't a place for employees to build teamwork skills but a Mother-Children Summer Camp? A place where the moms have the opportunity to both connect with their children and take some time for themselves.-----------------What can I say... I'm a sucker for fluffy Mother-child fanfic. If you are too, this is for you!
Relationships: Aubrey Posen/Jesse Swanson, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Summer Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Hope you'll enjoy this fanfic as much as I had fun writing it! Please, tell me if there are any big mistakes cause English isn't my first language and I'm definitely not perfect!
> 
> Thanks!

"Sunscreen?"  
"Got it."  
"Mosquito repellent?"  
"Check!"  
"Sandals with no socks in it?"  
Sam laughs before answering again.  
"All good!"  
"I think we made it, Sammy!" Beca cheers him with an I-five and checks her watch. "Shit, we're late."  
"Mom..."  
Sam doesn't like it when her mother swears. Sometimes, Beca even feels like he's the grown-up one.  
"Sorry, son. No more bad words. Can you carry your handbag to the front door?"  
"Yep!"  
Once the bags are in the car, Beca makes a final tour of the apartment to make sure everything’s in order.  
"Alright Sam, we're good to go!" She turns to him but he passes in front of her rapidly, reaching for the bathroom.  
"Need to pee!"  
She looks at her watch and rolls her eyes. He comes back two minutes later with a sheepish smile, in front of his mother's pouting.  
"Come on, Sam! Put your shoes on, we're already late!"  
He does what she said and returns to her.  
“You know that we go there for vacation and relaxing time, right?”  
She puts her hands on his shoulders to quickly guide him to the car but cannot help but smile at the comment.  
“And you know that you’re too smart for your own good?”  
They sit comfortably in the car and she turns one last time to her son.  
"Ready to go, Buddy?"  
"Oh yeah!"  
She laughs and takes a last look at her apartment before starting the car. They were finally ready to go.  
On the road, Beca takes a look at her son who's busy reading a book. She smiles, wondering how she managed to have a son that easy to live with. She wasn't easy herself. Beca is a single mom who raised her son Sam without any help from her family. She lost her mother when she was 15 years old from Cancer. That day changed her entire life. That day, her father started to drinks. Beca watched as he became more and more upset over it. He was depressive and with time and alcohol, her loving father became the shadow of himself, sometimes going so far as to be violent.  
At only 16, wanting to run away from home, Beca started to go out and drink as well. One year later, at a party, she got so drunk that she lost the map and end up pregnant. Another situation reversal. At first, she got scared and wasn't sure if she wanted to keep it, thinking that she wouldn't be able to raise a baby, that he would deserve better than her for mother. He was innocent in all this. She wasn't ready but, unable to think about having an abortion she decided to gives up her child for adoption. 9 months later she had Sammy and knew right away that she would keep him. He wasn't planned but he was her perfect mistake. When her father knew that she wanted to keep him, he kicked her out of the house. It was difficult but she didn't want to raise her baby in that kind of environment.  
She had to fight for Sammy and herself since he was born. It wasn't easy but she managed to get a job despite the fact that she didn't have a college degree. It was three years of pure hell where she had to give everything she has to provide a good life for her son. The only person that had supported her all along was his best friend Jesse and she doesn't know what she would have done without him.  
Beca has never complained about her life despite all the obstacles she had to overcome. She was proud of what her son had become. He was polite, kind, sensible, and much smarter than her. The young woman had accomplished a lot on her own, but something was missing in her life. She needed more but she wasn't sure of what she wanted, what she needed. For 7 years, her life was about working and raising her son. She needed more but she was scared. Scared to live a normal life. Scared to meet new people, to go out, to trust again. She had forbidden herself so many things these last years.  
She was talking to Jesse about all this lately and he had invited her and Sammy to the Mother-Child Summer camp he runs for a couple of years. Beca wasn't sure about it but he was so excited that she had to say yes. Sammy would love that and she would be able to give herself some time he had told her. Sammy was indeed thrilled about it but the young mom was mostly nervous about this change of routine. Routine that she had so meticulously built. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be judged by the other mothers. Beca was young and clearly not a perfect mother but she had done the best she could with what she had.  
When Beca hears the first notes of Meghan Trainor's song ‘No Excuses’, she smiles and turns up the volume. She knows that it's Sam's favorite song. They like to sing and dance together to that song at home. She sees her boy lifts his nose from his book with a big smile. Since their movements are limited, Beca simply sings with attitude. At the chorus, Sam fidgets in his seat singing the ‘Someone else’ part.  
They sing and wiggle like that on every song that followed.

An hour later, Beca parks in front of a wooden cabin. Right next to it, there's a sign that reads "The Lodge at Fallen Leaves, Mom & kids Camp". It's a beautiful lakeside location where the air is pure compared to the city. They get out of the car and look around for a moment.  
“So, this is it,” Beca says, mostly speaking to herself.  
“It’s so cool !”  
She laughs at Sammy’s excitement.  
“Yeah, Buddy. It’s pretty cool.”  
Beca pauses to take a deep breath before she takes Sam’s hand and enters the reception. Jesse’s office was straight ahead.  
"Uncle Jesse!"  
"Hey, little bud!"  
Jesse hugs Sam and turns to Beca to do the same.  
"He’s really excited to be here, Jess. Thank you again."  
"It’s my pleasure. You two are family, Becs and I’m glad you finally accepted." Jesse looks at her with an understanding look and Beca rolls her eyes. He was pushy but she knew it was with good intentions. He takes a folder and gives it to her. "Here’s all the information you will need for the next three weeks."  
A man knocks on the door frame.  
"Jesse, we need you for something."  
"Ok. Give me a minute and I'll be there." He turns to Beca. "You can go settle in Cottage number 3. Aubrey's already there."  
"What? Aubrey’s here? "  
Noting that he had said too much, he avoids her gaze and picks up his documents on his desk before he starts to retreat toward the exit.  
"Yeah. You know my wife... Sorry, there are people waiting for me! See you later!" Jesse poked her head in the doorway before leaving. "And please enjoy yourself, Becs. You deserved it."  
Before she could say another word, he was gone. Weirdo.  
She looks down to see her son waiting patiently for her.  
"Alright, buddy. Cottage 3, it is..."

When they arrive at the rustic and woodsy Cottage, almost all the mothers are there but one. Beca is relieved to not be the last one and she's pretty sure that Aubrey was the first arrived.  
"Auntie Aubrey!"  
"Hey, sweetheart!"  
Beca crosses her arms on her chest while Aubrey was hugging Sam. The blonde stands, looks at Beca, and lifts an eyebrow when she sees her face.  
"What?"  
"Jesse sends you to keep an eye on me, right?"  
"Don’t be stupid. We just thought that it would be fun to spend time with you, Jane and Sam. That’s all.  
"Huh huh, yeah," she replies, skeptical.  
"Arg. Shut your mouth and come here."  
The Swanson’s are huggers. Ok, it's maybe not natural for Aubrey but it changed when she married Jesse.  
“Where's Jane?”  
“She's already with the monitors. She's always here so she's acting like she owns the place.”  
“Mommy's daughter?” Beca asks with a tight lips smile.  
“Ha ha. Funny, Mitchell.”  
Beca puts her hands on Sam's shoulders in front of her. He was waiting patiently even if his waggling legs were showing otherwise. The two other mothers were now standing up, waiting for an introduction. Beca takes the opportunity to analyze them subtly. They were under thirty and really different. One of them was a tall brunette with big green eyes. She was dressed rather lightly, showing her long legs and her large-sized breasts. She wasn’t really Beca's portrait of a "mother" but she wasn't exactly a good example either. The other mother was physically the total contrary.  
“Oh, right! Let me introduce you to the other moms,” Aubrey says catching Beca's gaze. “Beca, this is Stacie. I know her from college.” Beca shakes the hand that the brunette extends to her.  
“Nice to meet you, Beca,” Stacie says seductively with a wink.  
“It's mutual.” Beca squeezes her lips and nods, feeling herself blushing.  
Aubrey chuckles at Beca's obvious discomfort and then turns to the blonde.  
“And this is Fat Amy.”  
“Fat Amy?” Beca repeats with a frown, emphasizing the "fat", not certain she had heard well.  
“Yeah. I call myself "Fat Amy" so that skinny bitches don't talk about me like that behind my back.”  
Beca looks at Aubrey and Stacie who are smiling awkwardly. When she looks back at Amy, she sees that the blond was smiling too so Beca authorizes herself to do the same. She takes her hand and shakes it as well.  
“Alright... Sammy, why don't you carry your bag upstairs and we'll go visit the surroundings.”  
“Ok, mom!” He doesn't wait for another second to do what she asks him, trying to contain his excitement.

Since nothing was planned for some hours, they let the bags in their room and decide to head outside to check the area. Beca takes a deep inspiration and smiles. It was good to be in such a place with her son. Vacations were rare and Sammy deserved it. They both deserved it.  
"Mommy, can I go play?"  
"Yeah, but don't get too far. I'll be right there watching you."  
Sam is a good boy. Always kind and polite. He also has this incredible ease to make friends, something that Beca hasn't.  
Beca sits on a bench, watching him teaching a little redhead boy how to tie his laces and she is not able to stop the smile that reaches her face. She’s so proud to call him her son.  
Someone sits next to Beca on the bench and the brunette tries to take a look. Blinded by the sun, she puts a hand above her eyes and sees a pair of almost unreal blue eyes flanked by fiery red hairs.  
"Hi, I'm Chloe Beale." The redhead says with a bright smile, holding out her hand to Beca who takes it before presenting herself.  
"Beca Mitchell." She forces herself to detach her eyes from those of the woman for taking a look at her son and crosses a pair of eyes identical to her interlocutor’s. She then easily makes the link. "It's your son right there?" Beca says pointing at the redhead boy playing with hers.  
Chloe laughs and looks at her son, passing a hand through her hair.  
"I think it's a little bit too obvious."   
That's what most of the people were saying because of their flaming red hairs.  
"Yeah. It's mostly his bright blue eyes."  
The redhead looks at Beca with surprise but with a sincere smile on her lips.  
"Your boy seems really nice,” Chloe says after some time. “He watches over mine like a big brother."  
"How are you sure it's mine?" Beca asks with a raised eyebrow.  
"Oh, it's mostly the smile."  
The brunette catches herself before she cracks a smile.  
"I'm not the kind who smiles much."  
"Maybe not with everyone, but I saw you smiled when you were looking at your son."  
Beca flinches, surprised by Chloe's answer.  
"Yeah, I can’t help it... He’s pretty awesome." She says without leaving Chloe’s eyes.  
The exchange of gaze is interrupted when Chloe's son runs to them followed by Sam.  
“Mommy! I made a new friend! He’s pretty cool and he’s named Sam.”  
Chloe laughs and looks at Beca with a stunning smile.  
“That’s awesome, Baby! Hi Sam!” She says as Sammy made her way to her mother's lap. “Henry, I want you to meet my new friend Beca. She's Sam's mom.”  
She turns to Beca and gives her a wink. For some reason, Beca feels heat invades her stomach.  
“Nice to meet you, Henry.”  
Henry waves his hand timidly to Beca and pulls on her mother's shirt.  
“I need to pee...” He whispers in Chloe's ear loud enough for Beca to hear.  
"Alright, baby." She turns to Beca. “Duty calls... I'm glad I've met you, Beca. Hope I’ll see you soon.”  
"Me too, Chloe. Bye Henry."  
“Bye Sam, bye Beca,” Henry adds pulling on his mother's hand, obviously in a hurry.  
Beca watches Chloe go with a new sensation rising in her chest. She puts the feeling aside and turns to her son.  
"Ready to return to the cottage?"  
He nods his head and Beca takes his hand before heading to their new home for the next month.


End file.
